


Too Hot

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Los Angeles Christmas, Warm Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Eighty degree weather just doesn't seems right at Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with the video of Hayley and Enver lip syncing Uptown Funk, but I couldn't figure out how to do something with that.

December 18th, and Peggy sat in her and Daniel’s Los Angeles house, sweating.

The locals said that it was a warm wind coming up from the south, giving the city a flashback to summer, but she really didn’t care what they called it.

It was hot.

She sat on the couch, head on the cushion behind her as Daniel limped in, shirt sleeves rolled up and the first few shirt buttons undone, showing his chest as flopped down next to her.

“I never knew winter could be this warm anywhere.” He groaned.

“Don’t touch me.” She whined. “No offense to you, but it’s too hot for contact.”

“Seconded.”

So, in silence they sat, not moving, not touching; only trying to stay cool and conserve energy in the eighty degree winter weather.

“Are we still going to decorate the Christmas tree today?” Daniel murmured, his eyes closed as the heat lulled the both of them into a drowsy silence.

“If it felt even somewhat like winter, then I would say yes. But moving from this couch to haul in a tree sounds absolutely atrocious.”

He hummed, both falling back into silence until Daniel spoke up again. “I think there’s some turkey in the fridge. How about we just make sandwiches tonight?”

“Sounds good.” She sighed, shifting her hand until their pinkies were touching. “I just wish it was cooler. Not because the heat is unbearable, but because I’ve never had a Christmas without cold and snow. It was already a little strange being in L.A without snow, but now that it’s summer weather all over again, the week of Christmas just feels wrong.”

“I get what you mean.” He sympathized. “I really expected California to be a bit cooler than this for the holidays.” He turned his head towards her, inching his hand until it was on top of hers. “I’m sorry that it’s so warm. I just want our first Christmas to be perfect.”

Peggy smiled warmly, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. “It’s not your fault that a southern wind came along. And as long as I’m with you, this holiday season will be absolutely wonderful.”

Daniel kissed her again, cupping her jaw and relishing in the softness of her lips until she pushed him away. “Too hot. Later, soldier.” She teased, slumping back into the cushion indent. 

It may have been eighty degrees in the middle of December, but all it takes is the ones you love to make it seem like the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not usually 80 degrees in L.A in the winter, but in 1950 there were several days of above-80 degrees weather, so I took a crack at one of those.  
> Link:  
> https://weatherspark.com/history/30699/1950/Los-Angeles-California-United-States


End file.
